


La cura para el amor

by Vanessatwo17



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Brujas, Charmed (TV 1998) - Freeform, Charmed - Freeform, Demons, F/M, angel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessatwo17/pseuds/Vanessatwo17
Summary: ¿Un embrujo? ¿Poción o brebaje? ¿Control mental? ¿Una maldición quizá? nada se compara con el poder del amor pues no hay nada que lo pueda contrarrestar y su infinito alcance acaba con todo ser que se encuentre. El demonio más desalmado se verá presa del peor de los hechizos, unos labios dulces pero mortales y unos coquetos ojos avellanados y la bruja más dulce y seria se verá envuelta en las redes de un juguetón sentimiento encontrado.Un amor más que prohibido, ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando la perdición se encuentra en los labios del otro? ¿Cuándo el amor es penado por ser más que una traición? ¿Cuándo ninguno de los dos esta dispuesto ni preparado para amar de nuevo? ¿Cuándo hay más que un matrimonio de por medio?





	1. Un inocente adiós

No pretendía irse, no por ahora. Estaba constantemente en vilo observando la puerta que daba al pasillo y sintiendo para no ser sorprendido espiando. Pero no se iría a pesar de tener que estar en alerta constante, quería respuestas y no las conseguiría hasta que Piper despertara.   
Maldecía el trabajo en el club de la mujer. La tenía cansada todo el tiempo por pasarse las noches sirviendo bebidas y eso lo molestaba a él, por alguna razón. Y era esa repentina preocupación el tema del que quería debatir al despertar Piper.

Por fin Piper comenzó a removerse suavemente en el colchón y antes de que lo viera él le cubrió la boca y apresó sus manos a otro lado que no fuera sobre si mismo pues conocía el poder que de estas se desprendía.

—Sabes porque estoy aquí Piper, no te hagas la desentendida— le dijo fría y seriamente al oído.

Ella lo miró de mala manera sin rastros de miedo en su expresión. Hacía mucho tiempo que la mujer dulce y tierna había aprendido a mantener sus nervios bajo control y ahora era sumamente raro que algo de verdad la hiciera acobardarse. Piper sabía que Cole podía ser muchas cosas y más, pero nunca le haría daño a ella o a sus hermanas.   
—Me debes una larga explicación— gruñó el hombre soltándola sin mucho cuidado pero con falsa ira.

Piper primeramente se puso de pie para ir a cerrar la puerta, no quería que Phoebe o Prue vieran que clase de hombre estaba con ella en su cuarto. Luego se volvió a él con decisión y firmeza poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

—Acordamos que no volverías a poner un pie en esta casa.  
—Si, ponte a la defensiva— ladró poniéndose de pie y en frente de la mujer que no paraba de retarlo con la mirada. —Contesta, bruja! ¿Qué me hiciste?  
—Yo no te he hecho nada, despojo del infierno— exclamó devolviendo el insulto que en ambos casos no era más que una triste verdad.   
—Entonces porque no consigo sacarte de mi mente— gritó exasperado.

Piper no dijo nada, solo lo miró aturdida por unos segundos.   
—Es cierto Piper, no puedo dejar de pensarte, día y noche eres mi única razón de vivir... Y no quiero, no voy a aceptar estar dependiendo de otra Halliwell.

Se hizo silencio entre ambos, un aplastante silencio incómodo que los envolvió. Piper no sabía realmente que decir ante tal confesión y menos de él, no sabía si debía rechazarlo o lanzarse a sus brazos, tanto tiempo amando en secreto y ahora en el momento menos esperado llega el tan fantaseada y anhelada confesión.   
—No me malinterpretes, no quiero estar contigo... No, no quiero— dijo dudando al perderse en los castaños ojos de la joven mujer un segundo para luego volver a la realidad —quiero que me quites este hechizo, porque no puede ser otra cosa.

La expresión de la mujer volvió a endurecerse, no era como en su fantasía, pero tampoco por eso lo aceptaría él estaba molesto y no a punto de romper en llanto.   
—Mira Cole, usa esa estupidez que llamas cerebro y piensa— gritó despectiva, ella también estaba molesta —¿Porque querría que me amaras? ¿Qué ganaría yo si ya tengo a Leo y a este bebé?

Cole miró el abultado vientre de la joven mujer y bufo iracundo. Adoptó inmediatamente una faceta de culpa y tristeza casi suplicándole a la bruja por piedad.  
—Por favor, Piper.  
—¡Maldición Cole!— gruñó ella dándole la espalda —Yo no he hecho nada, estas necesitado y ya, has lo que hacen las personas normales: busca compañía pasajera, invierte tu tiempo en tu trabajo y sólo ¡aléjate de nosotras!— y se dirige a la puerta para irse o para llamar a sus hermanas cuando el moreno la tomó de los hombros obligándola a mirarlo.

—Entonces permíteme este último deseo y juro que no me verás jamás.

Era fácil adivinar ese deseo, pero Piper estaba casada y Cole era su ex cuñado. Pero quizás no podría hacer nada más por él, quizás sería un adiós permanente.   
Asintió débilmente para que el desenfrenado cumpliera su deseo y pudiera irse por fin de sus vidas y quizá también de su corazón. Cole no mostró sentimientos a la hora de acercarse, pero si al momento de presionar su boca en la suya. Suave caricia que logró aflojar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las sensaciones y desenfrenados deseos en sus labios haciéndolo arder de pies a cabeza en cosquilleos y raros sentimientos arremolinándose que pasaban de ser pirañas embravesídas que se empeñaban en devorárselo a simples mariposas que sanaban con toques dulces sus heridas.

Entonces Piper cortó con ese celestial momento escapando maduramente de problemas que no le concernían, aunque ella fue la que más luchó por alejarse. —Adiós— dijo secamente dándole la espalda y yendo al primer piso para tratar de olvidar esos dulces labios lo más rápido posible.

Cole se llevó una mano a los labios para luego suspirar pesadamente. Sabía que lo recién ocurrido no haría más que venir a empeorar todo. Si antes no podía sacar de su cabeza ese rostro y ese olor, ahora tampoco podría evitar que la sensación de esa piel tan suave y tibia y esa dulzura embriagante fuera tatuada en su subconsciente.   
Olvidar, no podría. Definitivamente no lo haría aunque quisiera. Piper tenía esposo y un bebé que a pesar de tener cuatro meses ya poseía un nombre. Cole no pertenecía a esa historia y lo sabía. Dio media vuelta y no tardo en huir por la ventana para alcanzar su auto y largarse de la ciudad lo antes posible.   
Piper bajó exaltada y con la respiración agitada. Había soñado con demonios y justamente le apareció uno por la mañana.   
Phoebe ya estaba abajo esperando a sus hermanas. Al ver bajar a la aturdida Piper sosteniéndose el abultado vientre, no pudo menos que asustarse.

—¡Piper!  
—Phoebe.

Su voz era apagada y jadeante y por su frente bajaban aperladas gotas de sudor. La menor de las Halliwell corrió a su encuentro para llevarla a una silla. —¡Piper! ¡Piper! Responde, ¿qué pasó allá arriba?

Piper francamente no quería decir que había despertada apresada en brazos de Cole el ex esposo de Phoebe y que lo había besado y menos que fue el mejor beso de su vida.   
Su hermana se volvería loca y probablemente iría con un pincho y una antorcha iniciando una caseria de demonios. No, no podía decírselo. —Tuve una pesadilla y... Simplemente estoy cansada por no haber dormido bien— mintió y en el estado en el que estaba y debido a la personalidad más o menos dulce y tranquila de Piper, no podía no creerle.

—Bueno... Puede ser una premonición o... O algo de la realidad, nuestra vida es así de complicada no podemos descartar nada.

Por la escalera baja Prue con cara de mal noche y con una especie de aura a su alrededor.   
—Phoebe, ve arriba, necesito hablar con Piper a solas— pronunció seriamente.   
—Ah ¿porqué?  
—Obedece, Libertina.

Ante ese apodo de su juventud, Phoebe fue a la cocina echando pestes y renegando por ser la menor y no poder hacer nada divertido.   
Prue espero a que esta desapareciera para fijar sus ojos en Piper.

—¿Porqué lo hiciste Piper? ¿Porqué?— acusó con cierta rabia y miedo.   
—Ha-ha-hacer qué?— tartamudea tratando de no reflejar su nerviosismo inútilmente.   
—Piper, te vi, con Cole, puedes mentirle a Phoebe pero no a tu hermana mayor que ve más allá.

Piper asiente dos veces dándose por vencida.   
—Solo eso me pedía y era un adiós definitivo y... No sé sentí lástima por él— confesó con el corazón hecho pedazos y llorando en el hombro de Prue.   
—No importa pero... Piper, es un demonio.  
—Pero también es humano.  
—Hay menos humanidad en él que en...

Piper sollozó aceptando la verdad, tenía a Leo y al bebé, tenía a sus hermanas para darle valor.

—Será mejor que Phoebe ni lo sepa— dijo juiciosa —O se volverá loca.

Ambas a sintieron y cuando Piper por fin se calmo y se enjugó la lágrimas, una bola de luces blancas orbitaron frente suyo.   
Un hombre rubio cenizo con una gran sonrisa y ojos verdes les sonríe y mira a Piper con ternura y devoción.   
Traía un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas de colores apasionantemente vivos y celestiales.

—Buenos días Piper, Prue.


	2. Una esperanza

Prue se fue para dejarlos solos pues era lo único que lograría calmar a la bruja.

—¿Estabas llorando?— de pronto la expresión en el rostro del hombre cambió drásticamente de una de felicidad a una de sincera preocupación.

Piper se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y sonrió tristemente hacia su esposo.   
—Es sólo... Prue me contaba la triste historia de una pintura que vendió ayer en la tienda de empeños— mintió acertadamente logrando que el ángel le creyese. Este suspiró con alivio y miró con devoción a su mujer. Se inclinó sobre su vientre para acariciar su barriga abultada haciendo movimientos circulares.

—¿Y tu pequeño? ¿Como estás?— murmuró con voz tierna y haciendo pequeños balbuceos de palabras bobas como si el bebé ya hubiera nacido.

Piper sonrió y se sintió inmensamente culpable por pensar, desear y ahora besar a otro hombre. Si tenía todo lo que siempre anheló junto a ese hermoso hombre, él era perfecto, ¡Era un ángel! Por todos los cielos, quien sería capaz de rechazar semejante cosa. Bueno, Piper sabía que Leo no era una cosa, era una persona, **su** hombre, **su** esposo.

—Piper debo decirte algo... ¿Tan triste era esa historia amor?— Piper se percató de que seguía llorando por el dolor que sus propios pensamientos le producían.

—Muere un cachorro.

—¡Entonces es horrible!— la envolvió en un suave abrazo dándole todo su apoyo y casi llorando el mismo. Leo era tan dulce con ella, tan paciente y tan, tan, tan comprensivo.

—¿Me ibas a decir algo?

—Cierto— Leo la ve a los ojos y Piper vio la tristeza en ellos —Debo irme, por un tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—Un año, dos a lo mucho. Los ancianos quieren que... No Piper, no llores de nuevo, pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo y sabes que siempre te amaré y confío en que tú también.

Se abrazaron durante un largo rato mientras Leo intentaba consolarla inútilmente. Se iría, la dejaría y no habría nada que la protegiese de recordar a ese demonio. Ahora todo estaba perdido.

********************************

—Tiene que haber algo... Algo... ¡Demonios!

Dio un golpe al libro y miró hacia el suelo mientras cerraba sus ojos. Había estado buscando más de dos horas algún remedio o poción para inhibir los efectos del maldito amor. Como había odiado siempre sentirse entre la espada y la pared, y ahora así era, cada que cerraba los ojos la imagen de ese demonio la volvía a atacar justo como en ese instante.

—Tiene que haber algún maldito hechizo— farfulló mientras las lágrimas volvían a mojar sus mejillas y su bata de embarazada —No puedo amar a alguien más, no es posible— Entonces un furtivo viento entró por la ventana revolviendo las páginas del libro y sobresaltándola y erizándole la piel. Se inclinó sobre el libro leyendo claramente en el borde superior el título de **_Poción de Cura universal_**. Miró a un lado y a otro y se levantó a cerrar la ventana para regresar al libro y leer un poco.

—Tiene que ser una broma.

Pero no, era casi un milagro. Quizás... Fue su madre... Solo ella podía, sin contar a sus hermanas, tocar e influir siquiera en el libro.

Sea lo que hubiera sido, la receta estaba ahí a su disposición y parecía sencillo. Caldero de bronce, caracoles, uñas de equidna, cabellos de la crin de un unicornio. Tenía todo, salvo algunas cosas de Groenlandia, la baba de rinoceronte no sabía como la conseguiría pero quizá eso lo dejaría a último. Representaría otro inconveniente las rocas de lava, el polvo de ojos de cuervo y los colmillos del varano negro. Pero aunque representara salir del continente, lo haría, no sabía ni como pero lo haría pues no podía seguir sintiéndose culpable por engañarlos a todos.

Siguió leyendo y se dio cuenta de algo que de verdad que no estaba en sus planes.

********************************

La botella se estrelló contra una roca y los vidrios y el alcohol volaron por doquier haciendo un maravilloso juego de colores y brillos con los últimos rayos de luz del moribundo sol en el horizonte. Pero ahora lo que menos importaba era la recién rota botella, Cole se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo mientras volvía a suspirar pesadamente.

Que ridículo se veía, un hombre no podía estar sufriendo por una mujer y sin embargo ahí estaba sintiendo el mismo vacío en su pecho y el mismo dolor que antes había sentido por Phoebe pero con un intensidad aumentada por mil. Era tanta que hasta le era difícil respirar de la presión y el nudo en su garganta.

—¡Maldita Bruja!— gritó lanzando otra botella al aire con los ojos aún cerrados.

Se percató segundos más tarde de no haber oído como esta se rompía. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con eso que tanto lo había hecho sufrir. Ella sonrió de lado descongelando la botella que continuó su trayectoria hacia el suelo haciéndose añicos.

—Ignoraré ese insulto— dijo sarcásticamente —Solo porque tengo algo más importante que decir.

Cole se medio rió incorporándose con dificultad apoyándose en el árbol a su espalda. —¿Cómo me encontraste? Estamos a kilómetros de la ciudad.

—Di-discutiremos eso luego— balbuceó suavemente —Mira yo... Busqué en el libro y encontré una poción que nos puede liberar de esto.

Cole se atragantó con el líquido que había estado ingiriendo sin importarle el ardor que su garganta experimentaba. Se limpió los restos del licor de su barbilla con el antebrazo. —¿A que te refieres?— preguntó con verdadero interés alzando una ceja. Piper se volteó dándole la espalda mientras un agresivo rubor se expandía por su rostro y orejas. Cole sonrió sinceramente por segunda vez en el día, la primera había sido entre sus furtivos labios cuando la besó por la mañana.

Pero antes de que pudiera disfrutar de la idea de siquiera ser correspondido, Piper se volvió a él con una expresión seria y demasiado dura para su dulce personalidad. —Mi esposo y mis hermanas no merecen este tipo de traición y ambos sabemos que no te aceptarían— trató de ser firme aun cuando el demonio se aproximaba tambaleante hacia ella.

—¿A donde quieres llegar?— le dijo en cuanto estuvo junto a Piper a centímetros de su rostro.

—A ningún lado— Piper comenzó a sentirse ligeramente nerviosa al sentir el aliento a alcohol tan cerca de si. —Tengo una cura.

La expresión en el angelical rostro del demonio se lo dijo todo. —La cura para... —

—... el amor.

Se miraron a los ojos un segundo mientras la tarde daba paso a la noche y el sol a la luna. La última en hablar sacó su móvil y le mostró al demonio la receta y el lugar en donde decía:

_Si su uso radica en pasiones prohibidas, prepárese e consumase ambas criaturas afectadas._

Los ojos de Cole se achicaron y aumentaron de tamaño varias veces, su expresión también cambió. Hizo ademán de pronunciar algo cuando Piper le cortó. —No es una propuesta.

De nuevo lo estaba sorprendiendo, era fascinante cuando dejaba su faceta de dulzura para convertirse en esa fuerte y segura mujer que se había robado, completa y legalmente, su demoníaco corazón.

—¿Es una orden?

Ahora sabía que Piper también lo amaba y eso le daba cierta ventaja. Dio otros pasos hacia ella viéndola retroceder y casi dudar de su cometido, sonrió de esa diabólica manera hasta que chocó con el abultado vientre.

Piper aprovechó el momento para volver a pararse como debía. —No te tengo miedo, despojo del infierno.

—Ni yo a ti, bruja.

Sus frías miradas volvieron a cruzarse y ambos vieron esa llama de pasión quemar en los ojos del contrario, desviaron al mismo tiempo la mirada hacia lados opuestos como derrotados pues sabían que esta guerra no se peleaba de esa forma. —¿Cuando comenzamos?

—De inmediato si así lo quieres.

—Sólo si tú lo quieres.

No sé atrevieron a verse por temor a perderse de nuevo en la mirada contraria. Finalmente Piper suspiró resignada. —¿En tu casa? ¿Mañana?

El hombre tarareó afirmativamente regresando sus pasos hacia el árbol donde aún estaban sus botellas en busca de algo para refrescar la garganta. Piper ya no pronunció mayor cosa, le emocionaba la posibilidad de un reencuentro con ése demonio pero hizo lo posible por alejarse en silencio, sin lágrimas, ni más palabras, Cole experimentaba la misma sensación y de igual manera se frenaba evitándola. Hasta entonces.


End file.
